Take a chance in a dance
by SimplyIsabelleS
Summary: They say that dancing unites people - of course, the "fated ones". Lucy is fascinated with Latino dances and decides to attend party in Akane. However, she never thought that she could meet the Dragon Slayer Duo, not to mention her last crush...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Hello again! Hopefully, you'll pardon my lateness with other stories, but I just **_**had to**_** write something else, otherwise anything that came out from under my pen – or keyboard – would be crappy, shitty and so on. Besides, I really needed to relax a bit since I've already wrote eleven exams and I still have three more :P two universites all right!**

**Actually, I wanted it to be a OneShot, but, as always, it's turned into a regular story. Still, there will be only a few chapters more.**

**Okay. I quit blabbing and – please, enjoy! :)**

* * *

In the opposite direction of the guild, there was a glass building hoarding people inside.

"Step and spin! Now, do it well!"

If you had peeked through windows, you would have seen a bunch of women in a group, standing in front of a giant mirror, moving in synchronization together. Probably, you would have known it was a dancing class and walked away. Yet, there was an element which was quite unusual for the Dreira's Dancing School of Magnolia. Actually, one of the participants was Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit mage. Not that she herself was someone extraordinary, but seeing a mage of Fairy Tail in a place of public entertainment, _away_ from the walls of the guild was quite unexpected.

At first, Lucy came just to run away from her noisy friends, however, soon enough she started enjoying classes of Ladies' Latino dancing. **(A/N: it means that they're dancing **_**solo**_**!)** All of those: salsa, merengue, chacha, jive, bachata, samba, and even rumba were amazing in her eyes and her body let her feel the pleasure of dancing by letting her stretch and camber it freely. Well, except for the day after the first training, when her tight muscles had refused to move at all.

Looking at her right then, you would have seen pure happiness. Oh, how happy she was! Even though she was learning to dance on her own, without any partner which, one would have said, was only natural for a woman. Truth to be said, Lucy _had_ tried to invite her male best friends to find some dancing courses with her, yet, she had been refused. By both Gray and Natsu.

But! That was far in the past. And it quite suited her, dancing alone. She did not have many opportunities to dance with a partner except for some Latino parties in the clubs of Fiore, but they were very sparse.

"All right, girls! Listen." The voice of the trainer, Dreira, snapped Lucy out of the reverie. "Whoever wants to come with me to Akane this weekend needs to sign up at the reception. There's a huge bachata/salsa party, one of the most interesting ones!"

"What's the cost of the ticket?" Someone asked.

"Doesn't cost that much." Dreira winked at some brunette. "So, how many of you'd like to go?"

Lucy bit her lip, thinking about the job she should take. Her rent was due to next weekend and, frankly, she started to hope that Natsu would have finally made up his mind and had gone with her. Or Gray. Erza... Whoever. But that was one of those rare opportunities to dance with a man who really _can_ do it – at least better than a broom, or for example like Natsu, who resembled a tree. No. She must go there. Not thinking any more, Lucy raised her hand with a few other women. _Sink or swim_, she thought with a smile.

"Great. Now, go home, thanks for the class!" Dreira clapped her hands and all of the women started to leave the room, chatting happily. When Lucy took her bag and turned to walk away, she was called by the owner of the dancing school. "Lucy, you're coming to Akane as well?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, excited.

"Very well. Then we're meeting at the train station at 11am, don't be late! Otherwise you're going on your own." Dreira laughed and patted her on the back. "Now, see ya."

"Bye bye!"

The blonde mage left, her lips forming a smile. She had been working hard for the past few months and she believed that she deserved holidays. And the trip to Akane to dance with other women was definitely counted as one.

Doing a graceful spin, Lucy entered her room, disappearing from the dark and dangerous street.

* * *

_Now, that's something_, thought Lucy, nodding her head and pulling her hair backwards from the eyes. She had already been considering that night as one of the best since a long time, mostly because of her little escape, but the place turned out to be even better than she thought. All those pairs dancing, fantastic Latino music, and decorations all over the place were incredible. Lucy felt like she was in some exotic place, so different from the usual Fiore.

"So, how's it?" Dreira came to her pupil and nudged her with her elbow.

"It's… Amazing…" Lucy said in awe. "Really, thank you so much for bringing me here!"

"I knew you'd like it!" The dancer laughed and patted her back. "Okay, ladies, I guess we should move and grab a seat to leave our things at one place before hitting on the dance floor."

"Definitely." One of the women agreed, rushing towards a free table.

Heartfilia followed, more than content to leave her bag and coat at the table. When the whole group was seated, a waitress came with a smile, bringing them menus.

"Good evening! Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure thing, we're travelling from Magnolia." Dreira laughed and took the cart. "Will you give us a moment?"

"Yup, take your time." The waitress winked and walked away.

"What do we drink tonight?"

"I don't drink alcohol." Said Lucy, laughing. "So I'll pass."

"Whaaat?!" The women exclaimed. "Why?"

"It tastes strange, besides, I don't have high tolerance or anything…"

"Up to you." Reassured her the owner of the dancing school. "Especially that much alcohol makes your moves too unbalanced, you know."

"Thanks." The blonde smiled and chose an orange juice.

When the waitress came, she ordered her drink and leaned back on the chair, observing the dance floor. The DJ played a bachata song and the blonde watched the smooth moves of females led by their partners. There hardly was a lady without a man. To Lucy, it seemed magical; the couples looked like they were dancing the lyrics out of their hearts, adjusting themselves to the song. She had never experienced that, but she tried to. One time, Dreira had told her that every female dancer wanted to find a perfect partner for herself – and it was not so easy. A great pair needed well-matched people; with no chemistry between them, there was no sensual, tender, and _that _beautiful dancing. That was why not all of the professional dancers were participating in the best competitions. Having been asked about her case, Dreira admitted that she had found her "perfect one", yet, their ways had split long before.

"Why do you ask? Oh, I see. You want a boyfriend yourself!"

"T-that's not the case… Well, not exactly, I mean it'd be great if he knew how to dance, but…"

"Don't worry. You will find someone, Lucy. And by the way you feel in the dance you'll know if he's worth being given a chance or not." The dancer had told her. "By the way you two get along during the dance, you can find a good boyfriend."

Thus, Heartfilia was attending some parties in Magnolia in search for the man suited for her. So far, she failed to find one. Well, it seemed pretty strange that she wanted to encounter someone that way, but Lucy had never been a "normal" girl.

Then, the Akane event had come, and she'd decided to give it a chance. Why not? Just because in Magnolia there was not a right man for her, it did not mean that he's not anywhere else!

"Lucy?"

The blonde blinked a few times and came back from her thoughts to find herself being seated with her colleagues, who were staring at her with anticipation. "Huh?"

"We asked you something." Laughed one of the women.

"Sorry, I… I was spacing out." She blushed. "It's just that their dancing is so pretty."

"Yeah, well. Now that you mention it." Suddenly, Dreira cleared her throat and gazed around the table. "I expect you all to show some good moves we've been practicing. I wanna be proud of you all."

"S-sure." The group sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"So, if we're done, let's get on the dance floor and show them what we can do."

Lucy stood up, a little hesitate. The music changed for salsa and many new pairs came out. They would be the only solo dancing group out there…

"Lucy, we must show the potential partners how we dance. That way they'll be asking us." The dancer smirked and did a circle with her hip. "Come on!"

And the Celestial Spirit mage moved. First, a little abashedly, then more and more bravely. Her hips were making round, strong moves, just the way Dreira was teaching them. She relaxed. Lucy knew the song that was playing, it was _Salsa no tiene frontera_ by Orchestra de la Cruz. Even though it was pretty fast for the beginning, it was providing the woman with energy. She laughed, feeling great.

Soon, a young man approached her and asked to dance with him. Lucy smiled and nodded, accepting his reached out hand. He walked her a few steps away and they started to dance, him leading her moves.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Lucy, and you?" The girl answered.

"Karl, from Bosco." The man answered, turning her around. "And you're from here?"

"Not really, I live in Magnolia." Lucy said. She noticed his hard accent, probably the Bosquian one. She was turned again and eyed him. Was he even going to say anything more?

All in all, the song ended and he bowed down just to disappear in the crowd, leaving the dumbfounded Lucy in the middle of the floor. _Seriously?_ She huffed and crossed her arms, then returned to her group. She saw that several women were already dancing with someone.

"Bad choice?" Asked Dreira, laughing.

"Yup. Extremely." Lucy shook her head.

"Watch it, 'cause another one's coming to you."

And when the blonde looked around, she found that the dancer was right.

* * *

Two hours later, Lucy was sitting on her chair, enjoying being alone. In fact, she was a little disappointed; out of all the men she had been dancing with that day, none was able to catch her attention. Sure, she had fun dancing with a few of them, but it was not _it_. Not what she was looking for.

Heartfilia had met one of her acquaintances, Lyon Vastia, who came here to forget about his problems. She had never thought that Gray's rival could dance… Especially so well. They literally ruled the dance floor! Still, the man ran off to someone else when another song began.

_Mou, I wanted to have some fun…_ The Fairy Tail mage pouted. She glanced around the place to find something interesting… And almost chocked on her juice.

_No way…_

It was impossible. Sure, the event was open and anyone could come here, but _they_ of all people?! She sighed inwardly; it wasn't the worst part… She felt electricity going through her body, filling up her veins and sending shivers everywhere. One of them was a man which she had been crushing on since the great banquet after the GMG.

Lucy turned her back on the spotted persons, hoping that they wouldn't notice her. _Please, no. No, no, no._ Now, that would be terrible. The blonde didn't know how she should react. She nervously sipped her drink.

A minute had passed. Lucy slowly started to believe she was safe again; after all, they hadn't come to her. They probably hadn't recognized her, especially from behind. _Yeah. It's all good._ She smiled and was about to turn around when…

"Well, well, well. If it's not Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail…" A deep baritone colored with arrogance resounded behind her, making her tremble.

_Fuck._ She forgot about the nose of a Dragon Slayer.

Lucy sighed and turned around to greet them. "And if it's not Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. Who would have thought that the Dragon Duo would come to an event like this!"

"I didn't want to." Rogue Chenney said emotionlessly. "Sting made me."

"And you won't be sitting in our house, reading the same book all night." The other man rolled his eyes. "Come on, man, have some fun."

"Whatever."

"Anyway!" Sting cleared his throat and smirked down at the blonde. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Um… No, but why?" Lucy eyed them suspiciously, doing her best to act all cool.

"And why not? You're the only person we know here. Besides, it's not a shame to sit with _you_ of all people." The Light Dragon Slayer cracked an overconfident smile at her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms.

"Just let us sit with you, please." Sighed Rogue. Lucy caught a glimpse of his bored and bothered expression, then nodded. "Thank you."

"No prob." She muttered and watched them sitting next to her. Sting chose a chair beside her, the other guy the next one. Lucy decided to talk a bit, having nothing to lose now. "So, what are you guys doing here?" She spotted Rogue's expression and corrected herself. "Um, Sting?"

"I came to have some fun." He answered, reading the drink cart. "Y'know, have some drink, dance a bit…"

"Y-you dance?!" Heartfilia exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah?" Sting cocked a brow, turning his sight at her. "So?"

"I would never think that _you _of all people…"

At that moment, Rogue chuckled silently, earning a surprised look from the girl. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"It was funny." The brunet shrugged.

"Aside from that." Sting butted in, making her gaze at him again. "I dance very well."

"I'd love to see that." Lucy laughed.

"Maybe later." The blond male smirked and turned his attention to the waitress which had come a few seconds ago.

The Fairy Tail mage was observing how the Sabers were ordering a few drinks. It had never even crossed her mind that Sting and Rogue would appear on a Latino party. Heartfilia mused and braced her chin on a hand. It was not like she didn't like them or something, just that… She didn't feel too comfortable, being with Sting Eucliffe. He had some looks – and being a bit (ekhm.) of a materialist, Lucy appreciated it. She liked him even for his annoying arrogant and bastard-like way of being, illustrating so well the picture of a bad boy. And, annoyingly enough, every woman was attracted to a "bad boy" on different level; definitely, hers was higher. Foolish, eh? But, still. Them being here… It seemed so…

"Surreal, huh?" Sting blurted out, looking at her again.

"Yeah… Wait, what? How did you know?!" Lucy snapped out of her daydream, glaring at the man next to her with overwrought. "Get out of my head!"

"Chill, chick. I was only thinking it's kind of surreal to meet you here." He shrugged. "And especially alone."

"You're talking about Natsu? Oh, please, he would never come here with anyone, not even his precious Lisanna." The woman rolled her eyes and waved her hand. Sting tried not to seem too astonished about the fact she was talking about Salamander so lightly. _She doesn't like him?_ "He can't dance. Besides, I fancy the idea of leaving this place in order, not destroyed and with another debt."

"Yeah, sounds like Natsu-san."

"And like Sting, I'd say." Rogue added, not even looking at them.

"Hey!"

"Really?" Lucy giggled, turning to the Shadow Dragon Slayer and showing some interest. "They're that much alike?"

"Don't compare me to that idiot." Sting grimaced.

"You'd be surprised." Rogue caught a glimpse of his best friend. "He even has a crush on…"

"That's enough, Rogue!" The blonde slammed a hand on the table. "Is that how you treat your best friend? And even Master?"

"Master?" Lucy asked, not sure if she'd heard it right.

"Well, I've become the next Sabertooth's Master." Eucliffe replied proudly.

"W-wow… I mean, congratulations." The blonde smiled and bobbed her head at him. She was a little shocked, though. He was so young! Just like her… And already a Master of a great, powerful guild…

"Yeah, well." Eucliffe didn't even hide his high ego. The woman spotted Rogue was rolling his eyes and she tried not to snicker. At that moment, the waitress came and brought the ordered drinks for the guys. They accepted them and sent the girl away, who apparently was waiting for something more than a nod. When the girl was gone, the Saber Master held his cocktail up and gazed at Lucy expectantly. "Anyway, let's drink. For the meeting!"

"Yeah…" She also lifted her glass and tapped it with theirs.

"You don't drink alcohol?" Asked Rogue, watching her juice.

"Um, no." Lucy shook her head. "I don't really like it."

"Well, there's nothing to like in it. Actually, if you did, you'd be considered a good material for an alcoholic." Commented Sting.

"Then why drink in the first place?"

"It's soothing." Chenney murmured. "And refreshing."

"Besides, it may help with nervousness when you're around some people." Eucliffe filled their cooperative statement, gaping intensively at her. Lucy budged and stared back at the man, feeling the electric sensation once again; why was he looking at her like that?

"N-no. There's no way you'd be nervous around anyone." The girl snapped.

"Oh, really?" He whispered, still staring at her meaningfully, making her feel hot.

In spite of herself, she blushed. "W-what is it?"

"Nothing." The blond man sighed and gazed at his drink. Lucy rose her brows and threw a questioning look at Rogue, who only shrugged.

"Lui!" Suddenly, a voice of Dreira reached the trio's ears and the dancer fell on the chair next to Heartfilia, smiling cheekily. "I can see that you've found yourself a nice companion, after all."

"After all?" Sting cocked a brow at the woman, meanwhile watching the blonde with no smile.

"Yeah, there were some creeps which were bothering her. Bad choices, but Lui loves to dance! Of course she agreed to keep them company, she's such a nice girl." Dreira exclaimed and patted her back.

"Dreira, enough." Lucy mumbled, catching a glimpse of the men. She couldn't understand why she was using her nickname in front of the Sabers… And why was Sting grimacing?

"Why? Ooooh, I see." The dancer winked at the blonde, making her all flushed, and coughed. "Anyway. I'm Dreira, her trainer."

"These are Sting and Rogue." Lucy introduced her friends shortly.

"Mhm. Hey, an idea! Rogue, come with me, please. You look like you have some dancer potential and I need a partner for the next several songs." She stood up and reached to the brunet with a smile.

Lucy bit her lip. She would be left alone with Sting. There was this undeniably strong chemistry between them and she wasn't sure about how to handle it. Besides, if they were to dance together… Well, she was scared of it.

"I don't dance." Rogue replied coldly, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Come on! Don't play it cool, I'm gonna make you hot!" Dreira joked and grabbed his wrist and pulled him up forcefully. Even though the brunet tried to oppose, she didn't let go. Then the dancer grinned at the other two and sing-sang. "Don't wait for us!"

Having said that, she dragged the poor, death-sentenced like guy on the dance floor. The blondes looked at each other and laughed.

"My, my, poor Rogue. He's not gonna get out of this soon." Stated Lucy, shaking her head.

"It is funny. I feel kind of bad about it, though…" The Sabertooth Master seemed torn.

"Aw, come on. You're no fun." She joked, tilting her head with a grin.

"_I_ am no fun?!"

"Yup!"

"Why, you…" The man hissed, reaching to her and pinching her cheeks. "Now, who's the stodgy one?"

"Styyyng, legoofmeeee!" She uttered, catching his enormous hands in her little ones. _Soft…_ The woman realized in surprise. His hands were warm and nice in touch. The thunder of different emotions hit her and her eyes softened. _Sting…_

At the same time, the Light Dragon Slayer didn't expect her to catch his hands. Her gentle touch was sending him shivers down his spine. He observed how her chocolate eyes became more tender while she was looking at him. Of course, Sting knew what that meant; he had dealt with enough women in his life. Yet, for the first time in forever he held any sarcastic commentaries to himself.

Besides, she of all people? Liking him? Please…

Finally, he let go of her cheeks. Lucy exhaled heavily and massaged them, looking with qualm at her companion; meanwhile, Sting finished his drink.

_Yo quiero besar tu boca, lo anhelo con ansias locas*_. Out of nowhere, the Fairy Tail mage heard a salsa song which she absolutely adored.

"Ouuu!" She squealed and clapped her hands. "I love this song!"

"Do you, now?" He asked in thought.

"Totally! This is a great song, really. It's title is _Porque Dios te hizo tan bella_." Lucy sighed. She always wanted to dance to it, but it seemed like her dreams must have been postponed again. She doubted that Sting would ask her to dance…

Sighing again, the blonde looked at the chair where he was… Um. Had been sitting…? Lucy raised her head and found the man standing over her with a reached out hand, gazing into her eyes.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Re-really?!" She couldn't believe it.

"No, I'm joking." Sting rolled his eyes. "Of course! Why else would I stand here?"

"Okay!" Lucy laughed and accepted his hand. They were at the dance floor by the chorus.

_Porque Dios te hizo tan bella, eres pura, eres una estrella._*

Sting spun her and caught right in the moment when she could start dancing. His firm and decided hold loaded her with energy and need of his closeness. Lucy, embarrassed a little, watched the man from the close distance. _Wow…_ She decided that Sting's features were making ideal proportions. His smooth forehead was scarred with a diagonal cicatrix; however, she did not find it as a blemish, but rather hot. His _oh-get-lost-in-us _eyes were of color of the clear, tropical sky, deep blue, but still light. Next, the _so-kissable_ lips were forming a light smile, looking quite yummy. Finally, his messy hair and one earring in his left ear were filling the image. _I wonder what he really thinks of me… _Then, she remembered the topic of the song. _Ups._ The blonde blushed. Did he understand the lyrics? She did, and it was making her uneasy.

The new Sabertooth Master did not joke around when he swore he could dance. In fact, he was very good. Not only his leading skills were extraordinary, but also his moves and steadiness. Lucy must have admitted: he was exceptional.

On the other hand, Sting was observing the woman in his arms. She was enchanting him mostly with her strong, broad hips' moves right then, but he knew that she had so much more to offer. Lucy was perfect. And he considered her as such not only when it came to dancing. He'd had his eyes on her ever since, but she never seemed to notice. And now, finally, he had his chance. What was more, he intended to take a chance on her during their dance - was there any better plan to get the girl? He doubted that.

_Te amo demasioado, te quiero a mi lado._*

Eucliffe was glad that he knew some Spanish because of two reasons. One, he understood the lyrics and could make a move on his partner whenever the words in the song were the best. Secondly, he enjoyed watching her face becoming redder and redder with every verse, proving that she got the message as well.

During an instrumental part, he spun her and leaned her back, lowering her almost to the floor. Lucy couldn't help it and giggled. "Don't drop me."

"I wouldn't."

Sting had his little plan, therefore, when the instrumental was about to end, instead of shifting the woman to normal position, he turned her around so that her back was leaning against his chest and came closer, embracing her waist and lowering his head so that his lips were placed near her ear. Lucy gasped. What was he trying to do? Arise her?

"Um, Sting?"

"_Quiero tenerte a mi lado, de ti estoy enamorado_*_..._" He sang along with the vocalist, putting into the words some additional purrs. Sting felt it when Lucy shivered and he smirked.

The woman almost moaned. It was just too sexy! How the hell did he know what to do with her? Well, at least she had one answer; he _did_ understand the words. _Oh, sweet Mavis…_ All Lucy fancied doing right then was turning around and kissing him, but she decided against it. _He'd get what he wanted, and I ain't that easy._

Therefore, to punish him, the blonde got even closer and pressed her bottom against his groin, making her hips move even more aggressively. Sting hissed, feeling his pants tighten under her bumpy ass.

"Rough, are we?" The man whispered, going with the flow and moving with her.

"Sly, are we?" Lucy replied in the same tone.

"_Y quiero que seas mía, que llegues a ser la niña de mi vida._" The man continued, roaming his hands around her belly. This time, Lucy couldn't suppress the moan. Still, she made sure that her partner was the only one who heard it and turned her head to voice a deep "oooh" into his very ear. The man bit his tongue, but couldn't stop his hips from pushing into her curvy ass. At the same time, Lucy started to feel his desire.

"Can you stop making me want to throw myself at you, Sting?" She murmured. That feeling, people must be feeling like that when they were drunk.

"That was the plan." He smiled, then turned her around and returned to the baseline position. That way they would escape the sexual tension which was made. Or so he thought.

"Oh, just you wait."

However, the song ended. The blondes decided to sit down a bit and rest before dancing once more. They were not talking, barely even looking at each other. The chemistry between them was even more intensive than before, making them both startled. Of course, having plenty of experience, Sting was dealing with it better and soon enough he smirked and gazed at the woman, ready to tease her.

"That was hot."

"The dance?" Lucy laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

"Hm, Lucy, could you _repeat_ what you said about throwing yourself at me? I don't quite remember." Eucliffe asked _almost_ innocently.

"You!" The Fairy Tail mage exclaimed and nudged him. "It was n-nothing… B-besides. You do remember it perfectly."

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded with a grin.

Lucy sighed and shook her head in disbelief. She felt better now that they were separated and more at ease, but the lack of his warmth on her back was astonishing her; he was there for less than five minutes, for goodness' sake.

The mages were chatting with each other, wading into their mutual attraction. Around the end of the song, a green-haired man approached her and asked to dance with him. Lucy was about to say no, but Sting beat her to it. He glared at the poor guy and growled.

"Are you blind, man? She's _with_ someone, and I ain't sharing. Go and find a lady yourself, Lucy's _mine_ for the night."

"Sting…" The blonde murmured, looking at the man. Meanwhile, the green-haired guy was escaping from the angry Dragon Slayer of the Light.

"What? Am I not enough?" The Saber crossed his arms.

"Idiot, I could have said no to him myself." Lucy blushed, turning her head away.

"Well, it simply looks better when it's a guy who does that." He pouted.

Heartfilia tried to act cool, but Sting's expression was too adorable. "Aww!" Finally, she exclaimed. "Sting, don't do that! How can I pretend I'm mad when you're like this!"

"Just don't." He winked.

"And who knew you could be so possessive over a woman for the night, as you described me."

"And who said I want you only for the night?" The man cocked a brow.

"You yourself…"

"Geez, don't try to ascribe any meaning to it, it was just to get rid of that jerk." Sting leaned forward and smirked, gazing into her eyes. She felt hot and suppressed the urge to gasp. "The truth is… I want you for much, much longer."

Lucy widened her eyes and tried to reply; to no avail. She had no idea how to answer… Therefore, when she heard that someone played a bachata, she abruptly stood up and caught his hand. "Come on, we're going to dance."

"Y'know, I kind of wanted to hear a reply, but…"

"I'll answer you after the song. Please?" She bit her lip, staring at him expectantly.

Sting sighed. "Okay, okay."

He stood up as well and let her drag him on the dance floor. Positioning themselves, they were not talking, even when he put his leg deep between hers. Lucy tried not to tremble from excitation; it was the basic pose, but doing it with him… Although it was no better on the other side. When Sting waited for the right moment to begin, their eyes met. He was searching for some kind of hesitancy or denial, but found none. _That woman… She already knows the answer to my question._ He thought and smirked. _Very well._ So the Dragon Slayer brought her closer, so close that their bodies were pressing against each other, not caring about any possible 'traitorous issues'.

"Now, is it okay, Shorty?" He chuckled, making a circle with their joined hips.

"I'm not that short, you know." Lucy puffed her cheeks, blushing.

"Tell me about it. Get ready."

Having warned her, Sting nodded and they started dancing on the chorus**. Bachata had it that it was a very aggressive, strong, and especially sensual dance. It was meant to seduce; it was meant to charm and captivate. Sometimes, if the dancers were especially into it, it could be described as dirty dancing.

_Shorty, shorty, sabes que me muero por ti. Shorty, shorty, y sin ti no podría existir._**

Lucy was trying to keep the eye contact with him, even though Sting was extremely creative in dancing figures. The partners were hardly dancing, rather swimming in the air with each other. The tension between them returned and Heartfilia felt an agreeable headache along with a funny, building up sensation in her stomach. Maybe the grinds she was unwittingly making on his leg had something more to do with it.

Excitement. Happiness. Fulfillment. Hope. And, at the same time, she experienced fear.

_What if I'm wrong and he doesn't really like me? If that's just a game?_

Similarly, Sting felt amazing. And, typically, like it was in this dance, Lucy was sliding and grinding on his tight from time to time. Having such a great woman so close felt gorgeous and his imagination was creating future scenarios for their relationship. There was one drawback, though; he was becoming quite hard already and there wasn't much chance for releasing anywhere soon. At the same time, Lucy was happy that Sting was wearing long trousers that prevented her from being caught on being excited just from swinging with him.

_Dime que ya necesitas de mi…_**

The White Dragon Slayer stopped and leaned Lucy back, again, nearly to the ground. He braced her on his upper tight and moved from left to right, then lifted her. During the picking up, Lucy opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. _My dear goodness. It feels amazing._

Upon seeing that, Sting almost lost it and kissed her there and then.

_Yo sé porque de noche no duermo más._**

No, he couldn't sleep well anymore. Lucy was present in his life more than he was wishing her to be… Of course, without her being truly his. And such a situation made no sense for him.

_Porque no te tengo, porque no te encuentro, amor._**

"You have me." Suddenly, Lucy whispered into his ear. Sting almost stopped breathing, thinking he had heard it wrong or even worse – he had got it wrong.

"Lucy…"

"I'm yours."

The Sabertooth's Master wanted to cry out of joy. Lucy Heartfilia was his. His own. _Ha, Natsu-san!_ In his happiness, he turned her around and, again, positioned against his front, embracing her waist tightly. When the flushing Lucy got into dancing like that, Sting hid his face in her neck, planting feather-like kisses wherever he could reach and licking her skin from time to time. The woman was restraining herself from voicing the pleasure she was feeling, digging her nails into his arms and throwing her head back. The chills were caressing her, tickling and exciting even more.

Abruptly, the man turned her around and said: "Let's put some feelings into the song, should we?"

Lucy nodded. In response, he caught her hair in some kind of trance or passion and made her make a circle with her upper half of body, leading it with his hands on the both sides of her cheeks, tangled into her locks. They were looking deeply into each other's eyes, enchanted, like there was nothing else there but them.

"You look incredibly sexy right now."

His husky voice reached her, caressing her ears. She smirked and replied: "_No te pongas demasiado cariñoso._"

"Riiight." Sting rolled his eyes and led her hands so that he could do some turns himself. "Ms. Clepsydra."

"I thought you liked my curves."

"I do." The blond male admitted, staring shamelessly into her cleavage.

"Hey!"

"I thought you didn't mind me admiring your curves." Sting spat.

"I don't. I mean, I do, but... Okay, no, you know what, never mind." Lucy groaned.

Eucliffe grinned and lowered his face, pecking her on the lips. She blushed furiously, suddenly feeling too hot. Fortunately for the woman, the song ended and the duo finished their dancing. Sting took her hand and pulled with himself to the table. Seeing that, Lucy felt a hint of disappointment.

"I thought we could spend the evening together…"

"We will." He promised, still going to the table.

"Let me rephrase it: I thought we could spend the evening together, _alone._" Lucy sighed.

"And I said: we will. But you may need your bag. And I need to tell Rogue."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Sure. Sorry."

"But I'm glad you want to spend time only with me." Sting smirked with arrogance. "I'd like to spend time with me, too."

"Cocky jerk." Lucy whispered.

"Too bad you like that jerk."

The couple reached the table; there was only one person sitting there, Rogue, who looked like he was pissed off. Sting exchanged a worried gaze with the woman while approaching the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"You!" Rogue exclaimed extremely loud for himself, pointing at his best friend. "How _dare_ you leave me with that crazy woman, _dancing_?! I told you, if you wanted to go and get that girl, you could have gone alone! Now I'm beyond furious."

"Rogue, ease up. I just wanted you to have some fun..." Eucliffe tried to reason, but was cut in short.

"Fun, my ass! Egoistic bastard, it's all about yourself and Lucy about who you've been going on for the last few months. Just leave me out of this. And making me dance…" Chenney's eyes glowed angrily. "_Unforgivable._"

Having exclaimed that, the man stood up and disappeared in the shadows, leaving the blonde duo with unreadable expressions. Then, Lucy peered into Sting's face to see that he was somewhat redder than before. She chuckled and cuddled to him.

"Mmm, Sting, is that the truth?"

"What?"

"You've been talking about me?"

The man caught a glimpse of her happy face and gulped, looking away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"And you actually came here just to get me?" Lucy brushed her front against his arm.

"I told you…"

"Aww, but I think it's extremely cute. Sting, you're amazing."

"W-well, of course, I'm Sting Eucliffe, after all." The Saber said more confidently, scratching back of his neck. Again, he could have escaped from the stressful situation into a cover of self-consciousness and excessive pride.

Suddenly, he realized that Lucy stood right in front of him, tiptoeing. The woman smiled and planted a short kiss on his lips. After backing away, she smiled again and commented: "You'd be amazing even without being _the_ Sting Eucliffe."

The man could have sworn that he hadn't blushed that much since being a child.

Well, at least he could get her back later since Lucy Heartfilia was officially his.

* * *

*Grupo Niche "_Porque Dios te hizo tan bella_"

**Xtreme "_Shorty Shorty"_

* * *

**Sooo? :) Care to tell me what you think? I'd be really grateful.**

**Also, I haven't Beta read it yet, so sorry for any errors.**


End file.
